


Nothing But Love

by choaticdumbass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, There'll be other relationships and chacters later, Tony survived because im gay and i said so, but only the parts of endgame I can't fix, endgame happened, im just not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choaticdumbass/pseuds/choaticdumbass
Summary: Tony survived and he's just having a great time with his family.





	Nothing But Love

Tony spent all his days with Morgan now. He was keeping his survival secret for now, it had only been about a month. He decided that for now he’d just spend time with his family, that included Peter, Happy, Rhodey, and Harley. Pepper had taken 2 weeks off of work after Tony “died” and today was the last day of her first week back. He decided that today while she was at work he would make her an amazing homemade dinner. His only problem was that he wasn’t a great cook. He would not let that stop him though, he knew he had a book of recipes that his mom used to make all the time. Just when he got out the old leatherbound notebook Morgan came clattering down the stairs. “Daddy! I’m bored!” she whined loudly.

 

“Hey sweetheart to you wanna help me surprise mommy?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah! What are we doing?”

 

“We are going to make a nice dinner.”

 

“But you can’t cook daddy.”

 

Tony gasped dramatically “Hey! Neither can you!”

 

“I’m 4 I can’t spell.”

 

“Well we can learn together. Now pick out a recipe from here.” He placed the old notebook in front of the small girl. She flipped through it for a few minutes.

 

“This looks good.” Morgan announced.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Rat-at-o-le?” Morgan stumbled through the french name.

 

Tony quickly looked at the book and smiled. “Ratatouille, like the movie. That’s one of my favorites.” Tony quickly read through the handwritten recipe, he smiled when he noticed a little note on the corner of the page.  _ Takes about an hour if Tony’s busy, takes an extra 20 minutes if he ‘helps’.  _  “Alright Morgo are you ready to learn how to cook?”

 

“Wait first I have to put on a cooking outfit.” Morgan bounds up the stairs and runs back down in a few minutes. She ran into the kitchen wearing a flowery sundress.

 

“Is that your cooking outfit?”

 

“We need one last thing.” she went into the cabinet and pulled out 2 aprons. “You don’t have your own, so you will have to wear Mommy’s. It matches mine.” She offered him the bigger identical apron. He happily accepted and put it on, then helped morgan put hers on. “Now we can start.” Morgan announced.

 

The cooking went surprisingly well considering who was doing it. When there were about 10 minutes left on the timer Pepper came home, she walked in the front door and greeted Tony and Morgan. “Hey guys. It smells really good, what is that?”

 

Morgan happily answered. “Daddy and I made ratatouille, like the movie. We wanted to surprise you because you’ve been working so hard.”

 

“Wow! I’m amazed the house isn’t on fire.” Pepper snarked

 

“Well Morgo made sure I did everything right.”

 

“Ah that explains why it actually smells edible.”

 

“Yup I am a better chef than Daddy.” Morgan giggled. “Way better.” 

 

The 3 of them continued to joke through dinner until it was time for Morgan to go to bed. Tony brought her upstairs and got her to sleep. Then he came back down and dramatically flopped on the couch next to Pepper. “That girl has way too much energy. I can barely keep up with her.”

 

“She gets it from you.” Pepper smiles, kissing him on the cheek. “I could never keep up with  _ you _ .”

 

“Wow, that was rude.”

 

“My speciality.”

 

“So how was being back at work for the week?”

 

“I’m tired, but not more than I would be most weeks.” She sighs “Everyone’s been tiptoeing around me, like I’m a piece of glass. It’s annoying, I can’t focus when everyone gives me that generic sorrow-filled smile.”

 

“To be fair they do think I’m dead. I’m sure it’ll go back to normal soon, they just need to see you’re okay.”

 

“I’m really glad everything worked out. This would have been so hard without you.” She said leaning into Tony.

 

“I would have hated to leave you and Morgan behind. I just want to be here with the best family I could have asked for.” He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

 

“Speaking of family, I, uh, think ours might be expanding soon.” Pepper chuckled nervously, hoping Tony would get what she was implying.

 

“What'd Ya mean?”

 

“I think I might be pregnant.”

 

“Oh my god! Really? That’s fantastic! Pep!”

 

“I haven’t even taken a test yet, but I’ve been getting some of the symptoms I had with Morgan.”

 

“Do you have a test?”

 

“Yeah I picked one up today, but I wanted you to be here.”

 

“Well I’m here now!”

 

“Alright. I’ll go use it.” She headed over to the bathroom and came out about a minute later. They waited 3 minutes and finally flipped it over, It was positive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I just want them to be happy. I decided to make their family bigger because I have 6 siblings so I don't know how to write only children. This is the only solution. Also I started writing something similar to this before Endgame so this is me making it more canon.


End file.
